


Painted Symbols

by QuietConfusedSisters (AQuietThinker)



Series: Inktober 2020 [3]
Category: Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: BAMF Clone Troopers (Star Wars), Clone Wars, Fanart, Inkotber 2020, Inktober, No other tags needed really, Other, Poetic, Post-Star Wars: The Clone Wars, poem
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-08
Updated: 2020-10-08
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:08:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 83
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26902648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AQuietThinker/pseuds/QuietConfusedSisters
Summary: Inktober 2020Prompt 14: ArmorFanart and a small poem to honour the clone troopers.
Series: Inktober 2020 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1952338
Comments: 2
Kudos: 11





	Painted Symbols

**Author's Note:**

> This is literally the shortest thing I have ever posted, but I'm super proud of it.

I wear a painted symbol

As bright as war will let

To show that I remember

All the blood they shed

I wear a painted symbol

Deep and most unique

To show my distinction

And all that I most seek

I wear a painted symbol

Presenting all my skill

To show I am a man

And fight for them I will

I wear a painted symbol

That calls out battle cries

To show who I fight for

To show that light will rise

**Author's Note:**

> This poem was based on a rhyme I learned as a kid that goes:  
> I wear a little poppy,  
> As red as red can be,  
> To show that I remember,  
> Those who fought for me.
> 
> It conmemorates the soldiers of World War 1. I hope you guys liked it! Stay safe everyone, and remember that any comment or prompt suggestion for this Inktober is welcome!
> 
> -Nuwanda


End file.
